Mi mejor amigo
by silvermouse
Summary: A series of oneshots on Fry and Bender's friendship. NOT SLASH!


Fry sat up with a jolt, feeling sick. Blearily, he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 2:04 am. God, that nightmare had scared the living out of him

"Hey can you keep the racket down Meatbag?"

Fry looked at the door, where his best friend -and roommate- Bender was staring at him, smoking a cigar.

"I'm sorry Bender." Apologized Fry. "It was just a… bad dream."

"Enough of your nightmare crap. I was sleeping fine until you had to go ahead and ruin it. You are one annoying roommate!"

Bender stormed out, but was stopped when he heard Fry sobbing quietly. He felt bad, so should he…?

No, caring was not in his programming! Why should he bother? And he was Bender. Since when did he apologize for something?

But, on the other hand, Fry was one of the few- no, the only one who could really understand him. If it had not been for the delivery boy- who accidentally ended up in the year 3000- he would be dead. And he liked robbing people and living his life to the full, being a criminal. He owed a lot to Fry. He owed Fry his life.

_Damn my pride! I'll just go and see what Fry's being a baby about!_

Fry was curled up under the sheets, crying still. Suddenly he felt cool air surround him- and the smell of Bender's cigar- as the robot had pulled his sheets off

"Go away, Bender."

"No! Now do you wanna talk about your nightmare or not?"

"I… I guess so."

"What do you mean by that?! Isn't that what you meatbags do when you have a nightmare?"

"Ok fine- I tell you but you are not to: 1. Laugh at me 2. Use it for blackmail 3. Tell anyone about it or I will… steal from you."

"Nah I doubt you will do that. But you have my word." _Not_, he thought deviously

Here goes then. I… I was in a dark room. All alone. Suddenly this huge shadow appeared and everyone I cared about was in cages like animals. There was my mum, my dad, Yancy, you, Leela…

"Wait- I was there? How did I look?

"Bender! You're not helping!"

"Sorry."

"Then the shadow monster made me pick one person to live. I couldn't choose so I said Leela. At once the rest of you were put in a fire pit that appeared and everyone except Leela- even you- was burning before my eyes. And as they burned they all screamed how stupid and selfish I was. I tried to tell them that I never wanted to hurt them that way, and then my mother screamed I should never have been born and I was thrown into the fire pit to burn as well. And the worst part was that Leela was the monster! And she laughed as I burned to death! And then the Robot Devil appeared and they kissed! And had sex!"

"Hey wait a second." Bender interrupted. "How could you have saved Leela and then she was the monster?"

"I don't know but it happened!" Fry wailed.

Bender smoked on his cigar thoughtfully. Well Leela was causing problems for Fry lately… Maybe this had happened because of her? In the meantime… He could not believe this, but…

"Aww come here Fry." The robot extended his arms wide.

With a heart wrenching sob, the delivery boy was soon in an embrace from Bender.

It was with that that he did not blackmail Fry, tell anyone or even laugh at him.

Robots lacked emotions, but he did care about Fry. This was going to stop. Full stop.

Next day, whilst they were coming back from the delivery, Leela gave Fry an order. However, he refused to obey it.

"Fry as your captain, I order you to-"

"Oh no, you don't! Fry has had enough of your bossy crap!" 

"Bender, will you-"

"No you shut up bigboots- cos Fry has something to say to you!"

The planet express captain rolled her eye.

"Come on Fry what is it?"

Well you see, the thing is Leela, um, I err… had a bad dream last night. A really bad one. I don't even know where to begin…"

Never in her life had Turanga Leela heard such a lame excuse for disobeying orders!

But Bender- he told me you were bossing around too much.

He explained about his nightmare.

Now Leela was shocked. She had always been firm to her crew, but come to think of it, she had been harder on Fry than usual. Now she wished she had listened to Zoidberg about her temper and lashing out at Fry. Not that she liked the Decapodian that much.

"I'm sorry Fry."

"It's fine." he replied dismissively.

"No Fry please." She reached out a hand and gently cupped his cheek." How about we have dinner tonight?"

Fry could not believe his luck.

"Leela I would love to have dinner with you, but Bender stole my money. Again!" He glared at his best friend as he said this.

"Hey, I didn't just steal it! I gambled with it… and then I lost it." 

"You did WHAT! Now we'll have no money to pay the rent- why, I can't even afford to pay for dinner tonight!" 

"Never mind Fry it's on me."

"Aww thanks Leela."

As Leela left to do something, Fry turned to the robot.

"Thanks buddy."

"Bite my shiny metal ass!"

Leela suddenly returned.

"By the way, why did you dream I was kissing the Robot Devil? And having sex with him?"

No response was heard from the delivery boy- or the robot, which was unusual. Most unusual.

Author note: There you have it! Sorry if it is not the best, but I have tried. Reviews are welcome, but flames will be used to insult Zapp Brannigan!


End file.
